


Hugo's First Birthday: A Sidestory

by Vanfu



Series: Girl Gang [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Genderbending for all the Mad Max characters, Girl Gang AU, Toecutter Girl Gang, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: It's Hugo's first birthday and Toecutter looks back fondly on everything leading up to this day while waiting for the birthday cake to arrive.





	Hugo's First Birthday: A Sidestory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sillyboyblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/gifts).



"Where the hell are they with that damn cake! They left over an hour ago!" Toecutter cried. Mudguts, Diabando, and Cundalini had been sent off to pick it up. Bubba rolled her eyes, it was no surprise that Toecutter was going to act like a drama queen making sure everything was perfect for today.

The group had found a nice playground with a pavilion to celebrate Hugo's first birthday. There were light decorations placed around the pavilion, a big happy birthday sign, blue tablecloths on the two picnic tables, and a handful of colorful balloons. They had the perfect weather too.

Bubba, tired of Toecutter's pacing, made her sit down on the picnic table. "Will you relax, no one else is throwing a fit."

Not even the birthday boy himself was upset about the late cake. He was too busy playing with Joanie and Clunk on the slide. You could hear his happy giggles for miles it seemed like. He was dressed in shorts and a short sleeve dress shirt with a little red bowtie. Joanie said he picked out the outfit himself.

Now forced to sit, Toecutter looked at playground. So many memories played through her head as she thought about all the things that happened to bring them to this day. She remembered being such a pain in the ass after hearing Joanie was pregnant. After Joanie had told her side of story, Toecutter's heart gushed at the sweetest of this girl. She went out and got a sidecar the next day.

The craziest day for everyone had to be the day Hugo was born though. Nightrider had taken a car, speeding down the highway to the closest hospital. Joanie, Bubba, and Toecutter in the backseat with rest of the gang following on their motorcycles.They were almost there when they got pulled over. After hearing their story the two officers insisted they ride in the patrol car. The gang never thought they'd see the day they were happy to see the bronze. The first time anyone had seen Bubba cry was when Joanie asked for her blessing in giving Hugo her last name.

The rest of the year was a blur, it seemed to happen so far. Their first days of figuring out how to care for a baby on the open road, everyone finding out their best baby talents. Mudguts and Cundalini could always make Hugo laugh. Diabando could just as easily as Joanie tell when Hugo was hungry. Clunk could sing Hugo to sleep with her french lullabies. Bubba was still the protector and Toecutter fussed over Hugo more then Joanie most days. The gang had all changed in ways but stayed the same in others.

Hugo had learned to crawl on the beach, taken his first steps at a gas station, and said his first word in the blink of an eye. He learned more every passing day.

"Baba!" The little boy called out as he waddled his way to Bubba, Joanie and Clunk close behind him. She scoped Hugo into her arms and he gave her a big hug.

"Where's the cake?" Joanie asked, taking a seat. Toecutter only huffed in reply.

The missing ladies pulled up with the cake moments later.

"Let's get this party started!" Shouted Mudguts. She placed the cake on the table, took off the lid and was really to light the candles when someone cried.

"Where's Nightrider!"

Right on cue it seemed, she appeared with two patrols cars and a motorcycle following behind her. Nightrider had invited the bronze to the celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I may or may not write more later. Feel free to point out any writing errors.


End file.
